falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
輻射2彩蛋
《1984》 Citizens in Vault City will sometimes say "I am feeling double-plus good today." This is a reference to the language of Newspeak which citizens of the fictitious superpower Oceania are forced to speak by the ruling totalitarian party in the book ''1984''. 《2001：太空漫遊》 A robot in the canyon near Klamath says, "Dave, I wouldn't do that", and "I'm sorry Dave". Also, a computer on the first level of Vault 8 will say "I'm sorry Dave, I can't do that." All of these are variations upon lines spoken by the computer HAL in the movie ''2001: A Space Odyssey''. A Boy and His Dog In the film, Vic refers to his telepathic dog (Blood) as Dogmeat on a single occasion. 阿羅由 阿羅由是美國劇作家田納西·威廉姆斯獨幕劇作品《The Chalky White Substance》中小鎮的名字。 As Good as it Gets In Vault City, when you talk to the religious man, you can end the conversation by saying "Go sell crazy somewhere else - we're all stocked up here." This is a reference to Jack Nicholson's character in ''As Good as it Gets''. Austin Powers The man in the bathroom in Vault City will occasionally say "Who does Number 2 work for?!?!", mirroring a scene from Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery. 《回到未來》 如果你成為一名奴隸主，有時你手下的奴隸會喊「快跑，馬蒂！」（英文：Run for it, Marty!），這是1985年科幻喜劇電影《回到未來》中的台詞。 威廉·傑斐遜·柯林頓 When you reach the Enclave Oil Rig, go to the president's chambers. You'll find his secretary that speaks as Monica. About the dress and... well, you know what. Big Trouble in Little China Sometimes while attacking, Sulik refers to his seven demon bag. This is a reference to Egg Shen's bag of magic. In San Francisco, the two fighters who are trying to gain control of the town are named Dragon, and Lo Pan. These two characters could be a reference to Wang Chi because of his restaurant's name being Dragon of the Black Pool, and Lo Pan being the villain of the movie. Bioware One of the gravestones on the east side of The Den has the name of one of the co-founders of Bioware, Ray Muzyka, written on it. Blues Brothers, The After recruiting Myron in New Reno, there is a dialogue option which says "It's 106 miles to Arroyo, we've got a full fusion cell, half a pack of RadAway, it's midnight, and I'm wearing a 50 year old Vault 13 jumpsuit. Let's hit it." A parody of Dan Aykroyd's famous line from The Blues Brothers movie: "It's 106 miles to Chicago, we've got a full tank of gas, half a pack of cigarettes, it's dark and we're wearing sunglasses." (John Belushi:) "Hi Chryslus Motors is the maker of the drivable car, and mentioned numerous times, notably in nearly a dozen overhead non-player character lines in the Chop Shop, where the car ends up after it is stolen in New Reno. Come On Eileen by Dexy's Midnight Runners In Broken Hills residential area, the human woman in the hotel will say "Come on .. Aileen". Damnation Alley One of Cassidy's floats is, "I hear they got twisters miles wide in the Midwest. It's a big ol' radioactive dustbowl now." Roger Zelazny's "Damnation Alley" takes place in the (now usual) post-apocalyptic USA. Extreme weather, "twisters miles wide" etc., occur in the Midwest, earning it the name "Damnation Alley." The original short story was published in 1967, expanded into a novel in 1969, followed by a movie in 1977. Day The Earth Stood Still, The The phrase in Army of Darkness (below, see Evil Dead 3: Army of Darkness) is itself a reference to the 1951 science fiction movie ''The Day The Earth Stood Still'' starring Michael Rennie, in which the phrase was originally, "Klaatu Barada Nikto". Dirty Harry The description for the .44 magnum revolver is an exact quote of a line spoken by Clint Eastwood in the film Dirty Harry (1971). In the film, the .44 magnum is "Dirty" Harry Callahan's weapon of choice. "Being that this...is the most powerful handgun in the world, and would blow your head clean off, you gotta to ask yourself one question: 'Do I feel lucky?' Well, do ya, punk?" They Live In Redding, when opening dialogue with Sheriff Earl Marion, the player might choose the opening dialogue line "I'm here in town to kick ass and chew bubblegum. But I'm all out of gum.". This is a quote used by Roddy Piper in the 1988 movie, 'They Live'. It is also used by Duke Nukem, as a random quote he says during or after combat. One of the random NCR guards will occasionally say "I'm here to kick ass and chew bubblegum. Lucky for you, I still have one stick left." 《沙丘》 * Mentats are used to raise Perception and Intelligence; in Frank Herbert's Dune, Mentats were considered living computers that used Spice to enhance perceptive consciousness. * Certain enemies taunt the player by saying, "Fear is the mind killer." The phrase derives from the Bene Gesserit litany against fear. Evil Dead 3: Army of Darkness In Klamath, the robot that guards the crashed vertibird among other things, he says "Klaatu Verata Nictu", the phrase that Ash must say, to get the Necronomicon off the altar without waking up the dead. This is in turn also a homage to the robotic character in the classic science fiction movie. See "The Day the Earth Stood Still", above. 《輻射》 * 在8號避難所的第三層，有一個經常宅在地下，沒什麼社交的人。他會靠哼歌來打發時間，其中就包括墨水點樂隊演唱的歌曲《Maybe》，這曾經是《輻射》的結尾曲。 * "Now I suppose you're going to tell me you're just out looking for a water chip. Do I look dumb? Get him!" - Enclave patroller float. * "Now I suppose you're going to tell me you're just out looking for a water chip. Do I look dumb? Get him!" - Enclave patroller float. 《輻射》開發團隊 獲選者在阿羅由的侄子叫作費拉格斯（英文：Feargus），這名字源於黑島工作室創始人之一，同時《輻射》和《輻射2》的開發者及黑曜石娛樂的創辦者——費格斯·烏奎哈特。 Another Feargus is the subordinate of President of NCR Tandi, whose report to the raiders in Vault 15, when found by the Chosen One, exposes him as a traitor. Per Jorner: "Ever wondered why there is at least one Feargus or similarly named character in each of Fallout 2, Baldur's Gate, Baldur's Gate II, Planescape: Torment and Icewind Dale? It might have something to do with Black Isle director Feargus MacRae Urquhart; there are close to a dozen names in these games derived from his (including Cassidy's original name, which shows up if you sell him to Metzger). Names of other developers abound, but none of them sticks out as much. "Smitty" is another ubiquitous cognomen - there are four of those in the two Fallout games, and there might well have been a fifth..."The Nearly Ultimate Fallout 2 Guide by Per Jorner. Many tombstones, notably in Golgotha, mention names of people in the Fallout 2 team. When you are in New Reno, watch the graffiti for names like T. Ray and other developer names. T-Ray is the head mechanic in the Chop Shop, see below. If you refrain from taking mortal revenge on him for stealing your car, he can improve its fuel consumption and carrying capacity. 《最終幻想VII》 In combat, Cassidy will say, "I wish I had a limit break." Flintstones A prostitute may say "I had to dress up like WILMA last night, fer Christ sakes." 第四面牆 Lynette: "Do you like my little dreadlocks? I think Scott Rodenhizer has a strange sense of humor." Lynette: "I don't know what you intend to gain by clicking on me, but I won't tolerate it much longer." or "Perhaps you find clicking on me... amusing. Perhaps you will find the Corrections Center just as humorous." When talking to Phyllis in the Vault City clinic (in Vault), when asking donating sperm, you can say to Phyllis, after donating, "Oh Well, I thought there weren't any children because this might be the European version of Fallout 2. Goodbye." When in New Reno, when about to have sex with Leslie Anne Bishop, if the player refuses to have sex with her without giving an excuse and she calls the guards, one of the lines the player can end dialogue is by saying "Fuck, I hate this game." When in NCR, if the player talks to the Enlightened One and says they are one of the enlightened, when she asks what level you are, the player can respond by telling her "Last time I checked my character page, I was level (player level), but if I keep fighting random encounters, I'm sure I'll get to level 99 in no time." Saying this will give the player an extra 100 Experience points. If you talk to one of Orville Wright's son's while wearing Enclave armor, one of the random phrases will be, "You look like you belong in a battle mech computer game. This is Fallout 2. Maybe you opened the wrong folder on your hard drive." From Dusk Till Dawn The man outside of the Cat's Paw in New Reno constantly shouts advertisements about the "booty" sold within the establishment in a manner identical to a similar character played by Cheech Marin in From Dusk Till Dawn. 《全金屬彈殼》 Inside a Gecko NPP a ghoul randomly says "A day without leakage is like a day without sunshine" which is a reference to the movie "Full Metal Jacket" in which the main protagonist pvt. Joker says "A day without blood is like a day without sunshine" (he in turn is quoting John Wayne). Funny Farm In the town of Modoc when you go to Rose's Bed and Breakfast, you can enter into the brahmin fry eating contest. Right as you break the record, you learn that the brahmin fries are actually brahmin testicles. In the movie "Funny Farm", Chevy Chase enters a Lamb Fry Eating Contest and his reaction (when he learns that they are sheep testicles) to it is identical to your character's in the game. The Godfather In Broken Hills players can find an intelligent scorpion wearing spectacles. If these spectacles are taken and given to Renesco in New Reno then he will, begrudgingly, thank you and offer a reward. One of the dialogue options is to reply "Someday - and that day may never come - I'll call upon you to do a service for me. But until that day accept these glasses as a gift on my daughter's wedding day." This is an obvious reference to the 1972 gangster movie The Godfather. 《黃金三鏢客》 In the raiders cave there are three sets of dog tags that match the three main characters from the movie. Angel Eyes, Tuco and Blondie. Acting on Boss Salvatore's orders to get money from Lloyd, if the player (unwisely) agrees to follow Lloyd's directions to the location of the loot in Golgotha, Lloyd directs the player to find a grave marked "Arch Stanton". There is no such grave. The exact name, its presence on a supposed grave marker, and the difficulty/impossibility of finding it, are all references to the site of the reputed buried treasure in TG, TB&TU. Doing this quest correctly can lead to the dialogue option: "There are two kinds of people in the world Lloyd. Those with guns and those that dig." This is also from the film. Goodfellas Flick in the Den says the following line: "You think I'm some kinda clown? Am I here to amuse you, is that it?". This is a direct reference to the scene where Joe Pesci is talking to Ray Liotta in the gangster movie Goodfellas by Martin Scorsese. Goonies, The When you go down into the well in the center of town in Modoc, you'll see several bags of coins lying around. If you pick one up, then your character will say a line almost identical to the line spoken by "Mouth" (played by Corey Feldman) in The Goonies when he and his friends find themselves at the bottom of a wishing well. He Man A lot of times, in certain places, you will usually hear addicts in places such as The Den say, "I have the power!". This is most likely a reference to the "Masters of the Universe" cartoon series where it is the catchphrase of "He-Man". Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy You can come across the dead carcass of a sperm whale, and a broken houseplant - obvious references to the Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy, where the ship's improbability drive turns 2 nuclear missiles into a sperm whale and a bowl of petunias - and one chapter details the thoughts of the two entities, as they plummet towards their death. Holliday, John Henry The three mid-game doctors (Holliday, Henry, and Johnson), are a reference to John Henry "Doc" Holliday, a gunfighter, gambler, and dentist of the Wild West. Dr. Henry matches the physical description, Doc Johnson matches the profession, and Doc Holliday matches the unusual nickname. In Living Color In NCR the guy next to the car tent is a blues player. He says, "I wrote a song about, like to hear it, here it goes.". Interstate '76 Skeeter, the guy in Gecko, Junkyard is the character from Interstate '76. Jerry Maguire One of the dialogue options when talking to Ananias, the mystic in The Den, is "Show Me The Mummy!", a homage to the line, "Show me the money!" from the Tom Cruise-starring movie Jerry Maguire. John Wayne The sheriff in Redding, Earl Marion, is a triple reference to John Wayne who was born Marion Robert Morrison and nicknamed "The Duke". Both earl and duke are titles of nobility, duke surpassing earl. John Wayne is famous for playing sheriffs in various western movies 肯德基 Talk to the Dunton Brothers. Ask them about their Meat Jerky and they will say: "It's made with eleven herbs and spices, and it's finger-lickin' good". If you read the Holodisc in the footlocker in first tent on the left on the surface of Mariposa Military Base you will find that the head of the Enclave excavation team was named Colonel Sanders. Kinks, The In Broken Hills, there is a ghoul in the retirement house who sings the first two verses of the song: "Tired of Waiting for You" by The Kinks. Little Shop of Horrors In Broken Hills, there's a talking spore plant named Seymour. The talking plant in Little Shop of Horrors isn't called Seymour but Audrey II; however, Seymour is the guy feeding Audrey II. Looney Tunes One of the reliants in Den has been heard to say the famous Elmer Fudd quote, "Be vewy vewy quiet. I'm hunting for wabbits." 《瘋狂的麥克斯》 * If you attack Dogmeat while he's not in your party, a guy named Mel will appear and attack you. This is a reference to Mel Gibson's lead role in the Mad Max series, and to Max and his dog's partnership in The Road Warrior. * Making fun of Stuart Little's character model prompts him to call male players "Madd Max wannabes". * Wright teenagers will sing a little of Tina Turner's Beyond Thunderdome, which was the theme to the Mad Max film of the same name, after you destroy the Oil Rig. * The town Broken Hills is a reference to the town of the same name that the Road Warrior was filmed in. * When a male main character wears a leather jacket, he looks exactly like Mad Max does in The Road Warrior (identical jacket design, hairstyle, etc.). Many non-player characters in the game's multiple areas share this palette as well. Magic the Gathering In Gecko location, go to the bar and talk to the bartender, Wooz. He will try to get you to buy a card game called 'Tragic: The Garnering'. Tragic the Garnering is a parody of Magic: the Gathering. Even the names of cards are similar - Vox Muby is an equivalent of Mox Ruby, Black Dahlia of Black Lotus and 'Earths' are the equivalent of 'Lands'. 米老鼠ickey Mouse In some floating text dialogue found in the Cat's Paw in Reno, the following can be heard "No, I'm NOT going to wear the Mikey Mouse ears." Mech Warrior/Battle Tech When talking to any of the Inhabitants of New Reno while wearing a suit of power armor, they may eventually say after constant interaction: "You look like you were on your way to one of those Battle-Mech Pc games and Got Lost!" This is a reference to the Mech Warrior games and the "BattleTech" universe in general. Monty Python's Holy Grail You can encounter the Bridge Keeper during your journeys. He'll ask you three questions, and if you answer his final question with another question, he dies like you would have if you had answered a question incorrectly. Another Special encounter Monty Python reference is King Arthur's knights, four 'knights' in regular power armor, who inquire as to the whereabouts of the Holy Hand Grenade. A deleted Special encounter, which exists intact in the pre-patch files, although it is not accessible in a regular game, had these same King Arthur's knights fighting a Vorpal Rat with a Holy Hand Grenade. The Nearly Ultimate Fallout Guide by Per Jorner: Addenda (On the patched Collector's edition of Fallout this has been corrected and the scene is now available) In Mom's kitchen she says she has rat-pie rat loaf rat... another Monty Python reference: "Can I have something without so much rat in it?". This is a reference to the Dead Bishop skit, in which Michael Palin's character asks for 'a slice of strawberry tart without so much rat in it.' Dead Bishop Sketch Nine Inch Nails Tanker vagrant: "In fact, I would rather die than give you control" The mild delivery of this line is a contrast to the way it is sung in Head Like A Hole. ''Of Mice and Men'' Low Intelligence character dialogue lines in New Reno with Angela and Leslie Anne Bishop, as well as Miss Kitty, reference Lennie Small and his obsession with rabbits. Pinky and the Brain In Gecko there is a large intelligent mole rat called "Brain". You can get to him through the man hole in the Junkyard. He also has a lust to take over the world. Pocahontas Sometimes, a prostitute will say "You were great in Pokeahotass." This porno movie is mentioned in the game after the Chosen One becomes a porn star in New Reno. This is a spoof of the story Pocahontas. Princess Bride, The Trapper Town is the home of way too many rats, and a man who will tell you of rodent of unusual size, a reference to the beasties from the swamp in The Princess Bride, combined with a timely warning about pig rats and mole rats below the town. Punch-Out!! (Nintendo game) In the boxing place in New Reno, when your agent asks you what you want your nickname to be, there are choices like: Glass Joe, Bald Bull, etc. Red Dawn If you have Cassidy in your team, sometimes he says this: "I wonder if Texas survived the war". Line from the Red Dawn movie. Red Dwarf When talking to a doctor about receiving the Dermal Impact Assault Enhancement, he will explain about the hit to your Charisma by saying, "All the curves you got are gonna become right angles." To this, the Chosen One can reply that they've always wanted to look like Kryten, the angular android from the British sci-fi sitcom, Red Dwarf. Scarface Some addicts in New Reno say "Say hello to my little friend", a quote from the [[Wikipedia:Scarface (1983 film)|movie Scarface]]. In addition, when you become a Made Man with any of the New Reno crime families, Scarface is among the titles you can choose to be known by to them. Service, Robert (Poet) The two head miners, Dangerous Dan McGrew and Marge, from Lake LeBarge, from The Ballad of Dan McGrew, and the Ballad of Sam McGee. Both of them died very grisly deaths. Furthermore, the Malamute Saloon is where most of the Ballad of Dan McGrew takes place. This saloon also features a lady known as Lou. Short Circuit A robot in the canyon near Klamath says "number five is alive" while attacking. That was robot's "Number Five" favorite words. Silence Of the Lambs, The * In Sierra Army Depot, you can find the medical holodisc of Dr. H. Lector who sends some liver, from a cadaver, and fava beans to some soldiers who played a joke on him by setting the Organ Extractor to extract only brains. * The Chosen One makes the "with some fava beans and a light Chianti" reference when attempting to get Chip's spleen back from Dr Wong Yi Tze in Chinatown. 《辛普森一家》 One of the old ghouls at Broken Hills will occasionally say "It's cold, and there are wolves after me". This is a quote from Abe "Grampa" Simpson, from the Simpsons episode "Cape Feare." 《南方公園》 You can find boxes of Cheezy Poofs at various points in the game. 《星際迷航》 《星際迷航：原初系列》 * The special encounter Crashed Shuttle. Dead crew members. Red shirts, naturally. A Hypo. * The special encounter Guardian of Forever. The stone ring portal is a reference to the Star Trek episode "City on the Edge of Forever", and the only way out of the encounter is to create and fulfill a paradox. 《星際迷航：下一代》 When you drop in on the Slags at the Ghost Farm, there is a veiled reference to the Borg when they ask, "...Are you resisting?" and one of your responses is "No, I know resistance is futile..." 《星際迷航：電影版》 * The leader of the Slags at the ghost farm is named 'Vegeir'. In Star Trek there is an alien intelligence that found an earth space explorer 'Voyager' that they referred to as V'Ger (pronounced vegeir) because the letters 'oya' on it were covered over with dirt. * Also, when fighting the Mister Handy at the crashed vertibird in Klamath Canyon, the robot will occasionally say "v'ger....v'ger".. 《星球大戰》 * In Klamath, if you ask Whiskey Bob about the Den, he says "You will not find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy. Now where did I hear that?" Obi-Wan first spoke the sentence in Star Wars, describing the Mos Eisley spaceport. * In New Reno, if you're wearing power armor, a porn actress at the Golden Globe will remark, "Aren't you a little short for a Stormtrooper?" This line was originally spoken by Princess Leia in A New Hope. * In the Den, if you threaten the doorman at the Slaver's Guild for information on where they find their slaves, he'll initiate combat by saying, "Now, young jet eye, you will die." This is a slight variation on a line spoken by Palpatine to Luke Skywalker in Return of the Jedi. * On the world map in the box where the Highwayman will appear, in the top right corner of it is says TK-421, a reference to the Stormtrooper of the very same name. It also says AA-23, which is the name of the detention block where Leia was held on the Deathstar. * In Vault City, if you threaten McClure you can say "Your powers are weak, old man. You are no match for me." This is what Darth Vader says as he battles Obi-Wan in A New Hope. * Defeating the Enclave prompts a whole new set of float dialogue from Reno citizens, including, "I felt a great disturbance...as if a hundred evil bastards on an oil derrick suddenly cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced. Strange." This is another variation of an Obi-Wan line, this time from when the Death Star destroys Alderaan. * In Gecko, when communicating with the Enclave Communications Officer in the Poseidon Energy Plant, the player can tell him "Uh, we're all fine here. How are you?", a quote from Han Solo as he breaks into the Death Star Prison Block Stranger in a Strange Land Josh: "Why, I hear that tribals eat their damn dead." ... Chosen One: "How else would we Grok their essence?" 《終結者》 The computer intelligence that uploads itself into the Sierra Army Depot robobrain is called Skynet. Skynet can join the player's party. The computer intelligence that became self aware and created a robotic revolution against humans in the movie Terminator was identically named. They Live When you first talk to the sheriff in Redding, you can say "I'm here in town to kick ass and chew bubblegum - and I'm all out of gum," a reference to the quote "I have come here to chew bubblegum and kick ass...and I'm all out of bubblegum" from They Live. This quote was also referenced in Duke Nukem, which has spurred its popularity. Also, in the Hubologist's headquarters in San Francisco, the guards there will say "Sleep" and "Obey" when spoken to. In "They Live", after Roddy Piper's character acquires the 'special' sunglasses he is able to see the subliminal messages the aliens have placed in mankind's everyday urban surroundings in order to brainwash them. The words "Sleep" and "Obey" are among the many messages people without the glasses can see. 《X檔案》 Choosing to mock Stuart Little's appearance by asking if he worked at a circus prompts an argument from him. This entire argument (and the Chosen One's final line) draws extreme resemblances from the The X Files season 2 episode: Humbug, when Mulder angers a man of short stature by asking if he works as part of the circus (which he and Scully are investigating a murder at). The short man proceeds to stereotype him as someone who works for the FBI from his tie and suit and the short man remarks how a person of his stature got a job at 'hotel management'. Mulder also responds in exactly the same way by saying that he is actually an FBI agent Tobacciana Many of the characters in Fallout 2, particularly around Redding, share names with brands of tobacco pipes: Ben Wade, Ascorti, Savinelli, Stanwell, Caminetto, and Ferndown, for instance. Rattray is a popular brand of pipe tobacco, as is the Frog Morton line of tobaccos made by McClelland. 《古墓麗影》 Pissing off Stuart Little with a female character has him compare you to Lara Croft. 《壯志凌雲》 A porno movie named Top Bun is mentioned in the game after the Chosen One becomes a porn star in New Reno (as mentioned by random npcs). This is a spoof of the film, Top Gun. 《玩具總動員》 You can receive a quest from a ghoul in Gecko to find his friend Woody in The Den, upon arriving at The Den you discover that Woody has dozed off and has been put on display as a Mummy in some sort of tourist attraction(ironcally this a ploy point in Toy story 2). If you open it up and find Woody inside you'll see some dialog that is very similar to the scene from the movie Toy Story (1995) in which Woody pretends to be Buzz by holding his dismembered arm out Sid's window and waving it at the other toys. Upon inspecting the sarcophagus: "Hey, wait a minute. That's not a Mummy. That's a ghoul. WOODY! Hey WOODY! Is that you? Holy shit! That *is* Woody! Run Woody, run for it! Well, uh, gimp for it then! Go Woody go!" The exact lines are not remembered, but in Toy Story it goes something like this: "Hey, wait a minute, that's not Buzz! That's WOODY! HEY WOODY! IS THAT YOU?" And so on and so forth. Tyson, Mike In the basement of Shark Club in New Reno, there's a boxer who says his name is Mike and he likes ears. Additionally, the characters Mike "The Masticator" and Evan Holyfeld who you fight in the New Reno boxing match are references to Tyson and the boxer whose ear he bit off, Evander Holyfield. Unwashed Villagers There is a reference to The Unwashed Village community that's more than likely the oldest Fallout community in existence. The Unwashed Villagers present in a special encounter are some of the oldest and most respected members of the Unwashed Village (though the situation has changed over time). The spammer they are fighting is the Grim Reaper or Grim, a legendary spammer who plagued the Interplay forum for a long time as the archnemisis of the UV. Several members have unique entries in Fallout 2, including Buffy (Rebecca Dyer, who runs the bar in the first town), Thrakazog (in an entry in a Hubologist holodisk), and The Enlightened One (in NCR). The Unwashed Village community is still in existence and still thriving at Unwashed.eu combining both members old and new, they are still devoted to the Fallout community and the part they played in Fallout history. * Buffy * Doombot * Panoply * Lerk * Ymir * Iguana Eater * Night Owl * Shadow Dancer * Amish Commando * Alexand the Killer Bee * Hatchetman * BlueCross 華爾街 In Gecko, when you talk to the mutant outside the old (at least non functioning) reactor up North he starts saying the speech from the movie Wall Street. "Greed, for lack of a better term, is good". Also, his name is Gordon, Gordon of Gecko. Michael Douglas' character in the movie was Gordon Gekko. WarGames In Vault City, the computer on the 1st floor inside the vault will randomly say "A strange game. The only winning move is not to play." This line was originally said by the fictitious supercomputer WORP, having learned the concept of Mutual Assured Destruction. Wing Commander Prophecy Random enemies will sometimes say: "You want a piece of me? YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME?!" It's one of Lt. Casey's taunts in the game. The phrase also comes from the movie ''Army of Darkness'' where the lead character, "Ash" says that (among other things) to various miscreants and ghouls. Wizard of Oz, The In the New California Republic, you'll come across a girl and her robot standing outside of a building. The girl's name is Dorothy, and her trusty robot who follows her everywhere is Toto. In the special encounter The Tin Man, the player encounters someone standing, rigid and unmoving, in power armor, saying repeatedly, "Oil can". When the player uses a nearby oil can on the figure's armor, the Tin Man walks away, after gifting the player with a Micro Fusion Cell. If you are wearing power armor, a prostitute may make the following comment: "Look, Tin Man, if you want me to dress up as Dorothy or Toto, that's extra." de:Fallout 2 Kulturelle Bezüge en:Fallout 2 cultural references ru:Пасхальные яйца в Fallout 2 pt:Referências culturais do Fallout 2 Category:Cultural references Category:Fallout 2 Category:文化引用 Category:辐射2